


A Bit Mad

by kingpanny



Series: Descent Into Madness [1]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No resets, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is described, Reader-Insert, but not named, reader is female, reader is older than she looks, switches to Toriels POV at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpanny/pseuds/kingpanny
Summary: You've fallen into the underground, and now you have to deal with a deranged goat-woman.





	A Bit Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how Horrortale Toriel acts, so this is mostly my interpretation. Also, this is my first one-shot.

You're sore all over. Your back hurts, your arms hurt, your legs hurt, everything hurts. You get up, holding your head and trying to ignore the pounding in your head. You look up, and then immediately look away, because the light hurts your eyes. How far did you fall? Obviously not too far since you can still stand(barely), but far enough to make you feel like you've been hit by a truck. you decide it would be best to take a nap.

* * *

 

You wake up again, but your head feels worse. Is that supposed to happen? You don't know. You don't care too much because the rest of your body feels better. Not much better, but you prefer better over nothing at all. You walk towards the only opening you can see, besides the giant hole above you, but you obviously can't get up there. Before you reach the arch, a flower with one massive eyeball on it appears before you. Naturally, you scream and back up.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, though you should be wary, because there are plenty of monsters down here that will." He tells you. You don't think it's wise to trust a  _talking_ flower. Did the fall make you hallucinate?

"W-why should I trust you?" you stutter, deciding to pretend it's real.

"It doesn't matter if you do, because you'll probably die anyway." he replies, sending a shiver down your spine.

"Well, I've got to go, let's hope you can make it!" he continues, way too cheerily, and with that, he's gone.

* * *

 

You've been wandering around for a while, and now your completely lost. How big is this place! Or is it really small and you just have the worst sense of direction ever? You're gonna have to get a really good(or just a decent) sense of direction if you wanna get out of here. Onwards you go.

* * *

 

You've been wandering around for a while now, and you've spotted a humanoid figure in the distance. Was that a... Goat-Woman? You're hallucinations are  _really_ weird. You Walk up to her, look up and say, "excuse me, do you know the way out of here?" She turned around, looking surprised before she replied, "Why, there's no need to leave. I'll keep you safe." She gave you a slightly manic grin, making you nervous.

"I'm sure you'll keep me safe, but I really would like to know the way out of here." you respond, nervousness slipping into your voice.

"No,no, you will _not_ leave. It's not safe." she replied, voice becoming just as manic as her smile.

"I-I'd really prefer t-to leave." You say, your stutter growing with your nerves.

" _ **You're**_ ** _not leaving_**." She hissed in the scariest, craziest voice you've ever heard. And then... You faint from fear.

* * *

You wake up in a room you've never been in before. Not very surprising. You look around, scanning your environment. There's a bin full of shoes of various sizes, a bin full of toys, a picture of a flower, and a lamp in the corner of the room. You hop out of the bed and leave the room, looking around to see if anyone's there. You're not certain if you should be scared of the goat-woman. After all, she hasn't hurt you.

You finished looking down one end of the hall, so you turned around. You screeched in surprise and fear, jumping back from the goat-woman who snuck up behind you. 

"Oh don't be afraid, I'll take care of you." She said, frowning.

 "Y-you just surprised me...yeah." You say, hoping she'll buy it.

"Ok." she says, her manic smile returning.

"I'm... I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?" you ask.

"Of course, dear." She says, smile growing wider. It was making you really nervous.

She led you to a table, sat you down, and said " I made a pie." The way she said it sent chill creeping down your spine...pretty much everything she says sends chills down your spine. She brought you a plate of a normal looking pie, but you were still skeptical. You looked it all over, but you couldn't find anything and goat woman was starting to look angry, so you took a bite. It tastes delicious! You gobble the whole thing down, and ask for more, which she gladly gives. You ate until you were full, and thanked her. You don't know her name. You should ask for her name.

"What's your name?" You ask. She looks surprised, but answers.

"My name is Toriel, dear."

"Thank you, Toriel." you say before heading to your room.

* * *

 Toriel couldn't let her leave. She had those big, green, child-like eyes, and that scruffy, dirty-blond hair in a pixie cut. And that tan sweater with brown stripes that covered her hands. She was another child. But this time She  _would_ save this child. No matter what.

* * *

 You woke up, feeling much better than you had when you fell. Which isn't really saying much because you've been feeling horrible this entire time, and you only feel slightly less horrible than before. Still, it was better than that first nap you had. You got up and walked over to the door, before opening it. You headed to where you ate your pie (You should probably eat something else next time, pie isn't very healthy), finding the goat-wait, her name is Toriel...finding Toriel in a very comfortable looking chair.

"Why, hello their, My Child." she said. Her child? What is she talking about. You're eighteen, you can take care of yourself...well, you did fall down here. But still!

You give her a confused look before saying, "What are you talking about? I'm not your child."

Her mood turned rather unpleasant after you said that. "My child, why would you say something so mean to your  _mother_ _?_ She questioned, looking really angry. You backed up a little bit, sensing danger.

"I didn't. My mother's not here." you reply, even though you know it's probably not smart.

"Hmm, it seems I'm gonna have to punish you." she said, a crazy look in her eye.

You started running, going out the front door to escape. You were surprised to find her not chasing you when you looked behind you. You stopped to catch your breath, keeping an eye on the door to Toriel's home. She eventually came out of the door, with a needle in hand. Panicking a little, You started running like a madman. Eventually, you got lost, but you're pretty sure you lost Toriel too.

 You pant completely out of breath, and lean against a pillar, closing your eyes. Once you had your breath back, you opened your eyes and looked around for Toriel. You couldn't find her. You stepped away from the pillar before hearing her voice.

" **Hello there, my child.** "

You barely got to react before she shoved the needle into your neck, injecting you with...whatever she was injecting you with. You grab the needle and pull it out, spilling some blood, before dashing off again.

"Over here" someone giggled. "Isn't this fun" " _rain, rain, go away_ " Screams, you heard screams. "Don't let her get you" another giggle. "he will help you" " _come again another day_ " "her house... exit in her house" "find him"

The next thing you knew, you were out Toriel's house. "come on." you hear. You look inside but there's no one there. "down here." The same voice says again, coming from the stairs. "she's already done enough damage." You look down the stairs, and sure enough, there's a little girl down there.  ~~~~ **she's missing an eye.** This little girl is missing an eye. The only thing there is blood. lot's and lots of blood. You think you're going to throw up. "don't be afraid, I'm only here to help." she tell's you. You hear Toriel behind you, spurring you to jump down the stairs and follow the little girl.

You run and run, until you reach a door. "You need to go through there." the girl tells you. You push on it, but it only barely moves. You push on it again, but it, once again, barely moves. You hope Toriel's  _really_   far behind you. You push, and you push, and you push and push and push, until you're able to slip through. And just in time, too, because when you slip out, a furry hand nearly catches your sleeve. You dash away as fast as you can, a scream of outrage coming from behind you.

"you should try to kill anyone else who trys to hurt you." a male voice says to you, coming from the side. you look over at him and jump back, to out of breath to scream. He's missing his left arm from the elbow and down. He was missing the entire other arm. 

"Don't worry about him. He's just as harmless as me." The girl informs you.

"yeah. And by the way, you better get used to us, 'cause we're here to stay." The boy tells you.

"Yes we are. Anyway, we better introduce ourselves." The girl says. "we are-" she starts before getting cut off.

"We're Jack and Jill." The boy says.

"No we're not! I'm Mary, and he... well, his name actually is Jack." The girl corrects.

"Yep, and we're ghosts!" Jack shouts, too cheerily for what he just said.

"You were supposed to wait for her to get used to us-" "Isn't it better to just rip off the band-aid!" "No, No it isn't." "Well, I'm-" You watched the two argue before saying "Well, It seems I've gone a bit mad."

**Author's Note:**

> You've started your Descent into madness.


End file.
